Lisoo/Gallery
Gallery Pictorial= Lisoo_September_Issue.PNG|1st Look September Issue 2016 Lisoo Saint Scott 2.PNG|Saint Scott #1 Lisoo Saint Scott.PNG|Saint Scott #2 Lisa and Jisoo at JYP Party People 2.jpg|JYP Party People #1 Lisa and Jisoo at JYP Party People.jpg|JYP Party People #2 Lisa and Jisoo at JYP Party People 3.jpg|JYP Party People #3 Lisa & Jisoo IG Update 190518.jpg|Adidas Korea #1 Lisa & Jisoo for Adidas Korea (1).jpg|Adidas Korea #2 |-| Other= Jisoo and Lisa laughing.png Jisoo and Lisa making hearts.jpg Lisoo.jpg Lisoo2.jpg Lisoo3.jpg Lisoo4.jpg Lisoo VLive 3.PNG Lisoo 5.PNG Lisoo 6.PNG Lisoo VLive 2.PNG Lisoo VLive.PNG Lisoo Inkigayo.PNG Lisoo 18.PNG Lisoo 17.PNG Lisoo Boombayah Behind the scenes.PNG Lisoo 19.PNG Lisoo 15.PNG Lisoo 2.PNG Lisoo 13.PNG Lisoo.PNG Lisoo Running Man 2.PNG Lisoo Running Man.PNG Lisoo 10.PNG Lisoo 11.PNG Lisoo 14.PNG Lisoo 12.PNG Lisoo 4.PNG Lisoo 9.PNG Lisoo 7.PNG Lisoo 8.PNG Lisoo Ch+.PNG Lisoo Get It Beauty.PNG Lisoo Weekly Idol.PNG Lisoo Asia Artist Awards.PNG Lisoo SBS Gayo.PNG Lisoo Whistle bts MV.PNG Lisoo Running Man 3.PNG Lisoo Inkigayo 4.PNG Lisoo Inkigayo 2.PNG Lisoo Inkigayo 3.PNG Lisoo Inkigayo 5.PNG Jisoo and Lisa SBS Gayo.jpg Lisoo YG x UNICEF Walking Festival.PNG Lisoo Kwangwoon University Festival.PNG Lisoo Sungkyul University.PNG Lisoo Sungkyul University 2.PNG Lisoo Sungkyul University 3.PNG Jisoo and Lisa VLIVE Comeback.JPG Lisoo Comeback Live 170622.JPG Lisoo Comeback Live 170622 2.JPG Lisoo Comeback Live 170622 3.JPG Lisa and Jisoo shoes Channel Plus Update.PNG Lisa and Jisoo Insta Update Nov 25, 2017 (1).PNG Lisa and Jisoo Insta Update Nov 25, 2017 (2).PNG Lisa and Jisoo Insta Update Nov 25, 2017 (3).PNG Lisa and Jisoo IG Update 251117.PNG Lisa and Jisoo IG Update 251117 2.PNG Lisa and Jisoo IG Update 251117 3.PNG Jisoo Channel Plus Update with Lisa Blackpink house ep 6.PNG Jisoo Channel Plus Update with Lisa Blackpink house ep 6 2.PNG Jisoo Channel Plus Update with Lisa Lunar Year 150318.PNG BPH11-4.jpg Lisa's kitten Leo on Channel Plus 7.PNG Lisa's kitten Leo on Channel Plus 6.PNG Lisa's kitten Leo on Channel Plus 5.PNG Lisoo at Fever Festival.PNG Lisoo at DDDD Fanmeet.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180725.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180725 2.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180725 3.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180725 4.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180725 5.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180731.PNG Lisa IG Update 180808 2.jpg Lisa IG Update 180808 3.jpg Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180818.PNG Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 180830.PNG Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 180830 2.PNG Lisa IG Update with Jisoo 180912.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 180915.PNG Lisa IG Story Update with Jisoo 181004.PNG Rosé IG Update of Jisoo and Lisa 181212.PNG Lisa IG Update with Jisoo 181214.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 190327.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 190327 2.PNG Jisoo IG Story Update with Lisa 190414.PNG Lisa IG Update with Jisoo 190415.jpg Lisa IG Update with Jisoo 190415 2.jpg Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 190416.jpg Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 190416 2.jpg Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 190416 3.jpg Jisoo IG Update with Lisa 190416 4.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Pairing galleries Category:Jisoo Category:Lisa Category:Pairings